Et puis toi, pourquoi tu l'as embrassé ?
by Bouyachaka
Summary: "Pour tous, le problème avait commencé quand il avait refusé ta main. Tes yeux avaient viré au noir, affirment les témoins. Mais en fait, le vrai problème a commencé quand il a posé les yeux sur toi pour la première fois."
1. Chapter 1

**Un petit HP/DM dédicacé à ma jolie Renardez. **

**Renardez, toi je t'aime d'amour. T'as des idées et des putains de bonnes idées. Sans toi pour me pousser, je ferais riiien. T'es là et t'es toujours là. J'ai l'impression qu'on se connait depuis toute petites. Je t'aimeuh ! T'es la meilleure et cet OS, il est pour toi :)**

* * *

Tu te souviens pas exactement comment tu as pu en arriver là. C'est honteux. C'est ignoble. Et tout ça, c'est à cause de lui. Tu sais... Lui. Celui qui fait battre ton cœur. Celui que tu tapes pour éviter de l'embrasser. C'est bien simple, quand tu le croises au détour d'un couloir, tu l'insultes pour ne pas le violer.

Pour beaucoup de monde, le problème avec lui a commencé quand il a refusé ta main tendue. Quelle insulte ça a été ! Refuser la main d'un sang pur, digne et respectable, pour préférer celle d'un traître à son sang ? Quelle parjure ! Tous ceux qui ont assisté à la scène auraient pu jurer voir tes yeux virer au noir.

Mais ils se trompent tous. Le problème ne vient pas de là. Le problème a commencé quand il a posé les yeux sur toi. T'avais onze ans, tu te souviens ? Même à cet âge là, t'as su qu'il y avait _quelque chose._ Presque imperceptible. Un petit pincement au cœur, le souffle un peu coupé... T'avais refusé d'y porter attention. C'était rien, t'en étais convaincu.

Mais alors, pourquoi ça n'a pas cessé ? Plus tu grandissais, plus c'était fort. Plus tu vieillissais, plus tu le détestais. Et à un moment, t'en as même rêvé. Ah, ce rêve ! T'avais quinze ans. Qu'est ce que tu avais paniqué ! Tu avais tout nié. Tu avais refusé. Net. Et ce rêve qui venait te harceler, nuit après nuit...

C'est à ce moment là que tout est devenu noir pour toi. Les femmes, leurs rires, leurs corps, ne t'empêchaient pas de penser au vert de ses yeux. Leurs lèvres, tu les haïssais. Tu voulais les siennes ou rien. Leurs mains que tu sentais plaquées contre ton corps ne t'apportait qu'un diffus dégoût. Ce n'était pas à elles de te caresser. Tu détestais tout ça.

Et paradoxalement, tu as acquis une réputation sexuelle. Tu t'en fichais. De toute façon, lui n'était pas du genre à croire les rumeurs. Alors il n'irait pas croire celle là.

C'est à partir de ta sixième année que tu as commencé à vraiment détester sa présence. C'est bien simple, elle te brûlait. Elle te torturait. Mon dieu, qu'est ce que tu as pu te détester ! Et le détester aussi. De te faire subir tout ça. De te faire gémir dans ton lit glacial le soir. De te faire soupirer et grogner. Et puis... Et puis tu allais hurler. Tu allais devenir fou. Tu allais mourir.

Après, il y a eu la guerre. Tu n'y repenses pas souvent, tu as honte. De ta lâcheté, de celle de ton corps, de celle de ta famille. Tu le voyais se battre, tu le voyais résister. Les autres l'imaginaient seul et triste, planqué en attendant la mort. Mais toi... Toi, tu le voyais virevoltant, la baguette étincelante. Tu le voyais la liberté au bord des lèvres. Tu le voyais croquer la pomme empoisonnée de l'éternité. Tu le voyais, fier et fou. Tu le voyais...

Et puis, il s'est échappé. Il s'est envolé. Comme un oiseau incapable de rester dans une cage. Comme l'eau, sur laquelle on ne peut pas refermer la main. Il ne laissait derrière lui que souvenirs et impressions, comme autant de gouttelettes d'eau. Oui, c'est bien le terme. Il éclaboussait. Il était vivant et ça, tout le monde devait le savoir ! Il était vivant et il se battait ! Un souffle d'espoir. Une promesse de mort.

Et brutalement, ce fut la fin. La fin de la peur. La fin de la guerre. D'un coup, il a fallu réapprendre à vivre. Ton père a été envoyé à Azkaban. Tu t'en fichais. Ta mère, elle, est restée au sol, les ailes brisées. Tu as bien tenté de l'aider, de t'expliquer. Mais à un moment, l'oisillon doit quitter le nid et tu l'as laissée. Tu l'as abandonnée dans sa folie.

Enfin, tu l'as revu. Soit maudite McGonagall ! T'obliger à refaire ta septième année ? A toi ? Imbécile. Forcément, tu l'as revu. T'as bien tenté de l'ignorer. T'as bien tenté de l'éviter. Mais lui, non. Et quand il dardait ses yeux sur toi, il n'en fallait pas plus pour que tu t'énerves. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que tu l'insultes. Que tu le frappes. Il avait déjà tant fait pour toi, pourquoi ne répliquait il pas ? Pourquoi ne se défendait il pas ?

Et puis toi, pourquoi tu l'as embrassé ?

* * *

**Fin. **

**Ahah, c'est plus simple à écrire quand on est amoureux xD **

**Je l'aime énormément cet OS, les reviews sont les bienvenues !**

**Je réponds à toutes. Si vous êtes en anonymes, donnez moi une adresse où vous contacter (faites attention, sur , il faut mettre des espaces pour que ça ne s'efface pas.) **

**J'avoue que j'aimerais énormément savoir ce que vous en pensez.**

**Amicalement**

**Bouya'**


	2. Chapter 2 : Mais pourquoi tu trembles ?

**Bien le bonjour lecteurs !**

**Je dois avouer que je ne pensais pas faire de suite à cet OS. Mais en voyant toutes les reviews que j'ai reçu, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Il fallait que j'écrive une suite. Et puis, j'ai eu une si belle idée... Pour la première fois, j'écris un OS en sachant ce que ça va donner. Je connais déjà la fin, mais pas le début x') **

**D'abord, réponses aux anonymes :**

**Solyane :**C'est ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir ! Je suis contente d'apprendre que tu as aimé cet OS et j'espère te retrouver dans la suite :)

**MaYa : **Coucou toi :) OUI JE FAIS UNE SUITE ! Ah, ça me réjoui :D Beaucoup de personnes en seront heureux, du moins je l'espère :)

**FlorineFltn : **C'est ta review qui m'a fait passer une bonne nuit :) J'espère te croiser dans ce deuxième chapitre. Et puis, et puis, je pense qu'il sera plus long celui là :)

**Et pour finir, j'ai eu la review de Renardez, elle a réussi à me faire monter les larmes aux yeux. Elle m'a énormément touchée et il FAUT que je vous la partage :**

From: Un Lappopo touché

Par où commencer? Déjà je tiens à dire que ta dédicace elle roxx sa mère la fougère ! Ensuite que je suis vraiment hyper touchée. Vraiment. Tu sais je t'adore vraiment -même si parfois tu en doutes- et j'ai vraiment envie de te voir c'est un truc de dingue. T'es tellement comme une amie de toujours...c'est dingue. J'ai aussi l'impression qu'on se connaît depuis toutes petites ! C'est dingue comme quelques mots peuvent toucher autant. Tu y crois? Quand je les ai lu j'étais en mode "poussière-dans-l'oeil" et quand je les relis, que j'y repense je suis juste scotchée par un immense sourire de stupide-lapoppo-heureuse. Je suis vraiment soufflée par ce que tu as dis!

Et puis sincèrement cet os est juste génial. Tu pouvais pas me faire plus plaisir. Cet os est juste tellement parfait. Tu vois j'ai du le lire une fois par jour sans m'en lasser. Il est génial. Tu écris vraiment superbement bien. C'est magique. C'est ça le mot. Je te jure il est vraiment génial. Je sais pas comment expliquer mais tu écris vraiment tellement superbement bien. J'ai tellement apprécié, adoré, aimé, bavé, kiffé...bref. J'ai littéralement fondu face à ton texte. Tu as tellement bien fais le personnage. J'avais tellement l'impression de comprendre Drago, de le lire, de le vivre. D'être Drago.

Je peux pas vraiment te dire pourquoi mais je suis tombée amoureuse de cet os. Une suite ou pas c'est comme tu veux mais même si tu n'en fais pas sache qu'il est parfait. Vraiment. Et puis faut dire que quand même :

TU M'AS DÉDICACÉ UN OS JUSTE TELLEMENT MAGNIFIQUE ET OUI J'HURLE MAIS JE VEUX QUE TU SACHES QUE J'ETAIS TELLEMENT PRISE DANS MA LECTURE QU'ON PEUT PAS ME DECOLLER DE TA FIC TELLEMENT ELLE EST GENIALE PARCE QUE JE SAIS PAS SI TU LE SAIS ELLE EST JUSTE GENIALE DE CHEZ GENIALE ET PARFAITE ET JUSTE J'EN SUIS AMOUREUSE ET J'VEUX LUI FAIRE PLEIN D'ENFANTS ET OUI JE REPARS EN DELIRE MAIS JE SAIS QUE T'AIMES CA ET QUE JE SUIS DROGUEE A CET OS ET T'ES QU'UNE GENIALE FILLE QUE J'AIME!

TU PEUX PAS SAVOIR COMMENT J'ETAIS HEUREUSE ET QUE -kofkof- merde j'ai mal à la gorge de crier... Bref. Tu sais que je suis juste tellement heureuse de te connaître? Même si t'as un caractère de cochon (metuepasmetuepas) parce que tu sais tellement me comprendre malgré que je suis stupide parfois (oui PARFOIS) et puis de toute manière il n'y a que toi qui m'a dédicacé une fic et si belle en plus

Je t'aime

Ton Lapoppo trop heureuw

**Renardez, j'ai jamais reçu une review aussi longue. **

**D'abord, j'ai du essuyer une petite poussière dans l'œil, comme tu dis. Et puis, j'ai peut être un caractère de cochon mais je t'aime. Je t'aime, c'est tout. J'ai attendu hyper longtemps pour cette review mais je pense pas le regretter. Tu as quelque chose de juste parfait chez toi, ça me rend jalouse parce que moi, ce sera jamais le cas. Mais je m'en fiche. **

**Carotte en Sucre m'a un jour dit que les personnes les plus importantes de sa vie, on les rencontrerait quoi qu'on fasse. Et c'est vrai. Framboisette, tu es une de mes amies les plus chères et sans aucun doute une des personnes les plus importantes de ma vie. Un jour, promis, on se verra. Attends tes dix huit ans, saute dans un train et viens me faire un énorme câlin. **

**Alors, la suite elle est encore pour toi. Elle n'appartient qu'à toi, parce que je SAIS que tu adores les Drarrys. **

**Ton amie.**

* * *

Et puis lui, pourquoi il t-a embrassé ?

Tu n'arrivais pas à y croire. Ses lèvres sur ta bouche, son souffle contre le tien, ses mains crispées sur tes épaules, à quoi tout cela rimait-il ? Tu aurais voulu t'écarter, silencieux et froid mais ton poing avait déjà parlé. Il s'est écrasé sur sa joue et l'a projeté au sol, tremblant.

Pour qui se prenait-il ? Que croyait-il au juste ? Pensait-il réellement que sept ans de haine pouvaient se résoudre en un baiser ? MAIS REGARDEZ LE ! Regardez le, cet être pathétique et lâche ! Il est pire qu'une bête, moins estimé qu'un animal ! Il a toujours frappé, déchiré comme un chien enragé, et ses baisers sonnent comme des batailles. Ses crocs se referment sur ta bouche, la mordent et l'entaillent, furieusement. Ses lèvres sont aussi froides que ses mains, glacées comme la mort.

Tu es parti. Tu as presque couru. Parce que si tu t'arrêtes, tu feras demi tour. Et si tu fais demi tour, tu frapperas. Tu le plaqueras contre un mur et les seules caresses qu'il pourra espérer de ta part ne seront que coups et le seul amour sera la haine. Tu le blesseras fiévreusement, passionnément, tu le mordras, tu feras couler le sang parce qu'il n'y aura plus que ça pour te calmer.

Tu attaqueras. Tu briseras, tu déchireras son masque de froideur, tu le dévoileras nu aux yeux des autres. Tu lui montreras ce que ça fait d'être seul, d'être moqué et abandonné. Tu lui montreras que ses amis n'en sont pas. Tu lui montreras qu'il ne pourra jamais se reposer sur quelqu'un. Tu lui prouveras que lui aussi, on peut l'atteindre ! Lui aussi, on peut lui faire mal et lui aussi, il pourra pleurer !

Et quand il aura glissé au sol, n'essayant même plus de ravaler ses larmes, abandonnant toute fierté, tu t'apaiseras. Il te domptera. Tu le regarderas, couvert de sang, le sien comme le tien, les mèches poisseuses collées à son front et la peur au fond des yeux et enfin, tu l'embrasseras.

Tu croqueras sans complexe la pomme que le serpent t'a tendue.

Tu partageras ta chaleur, tu lui donneras ta vie, ton cœur qui bat et ton âme. Tu sentiras ses doigts accrocher l'étoffe de ton uniforme, se retenir à toi pour ne pas tomber. Il aura besoin de toi, besoin de ton essence. Il vivra pour toi, pour tes baisers et pour tes soupirs. Il paralysera tes lèvres, consumera ta bouche. Tu embrasseras ses bleus et ses contusions, tu lécheras le rouge de ses joues, mordilleras sa peau, la marqueras comme tienne.

Il griffera tes joues, entamera ta bouche, emprisonnera ta langue. Ses dents taperont contre les tiennes, ton souffle se heurtera au sien et tu l'aimeras. Oh oui, tu l'aimeras ! Tu l'aimeras comme la pluie aime la terre, tu l'aimeras comme le cœur aime le sang, comme les souffles aiment l'oxygène. Tu l'aimeras comme ta peau aime la sienne. Tu l'aimeras comme tu aimes son odeur. Tu l'aimeras pour ne pas devenir fou.

Fou de lui, fou de son corps et fou de sa peur. Ses doigts se réchaufferont contre ta poitrine, tes bras se refermeront sur ses hanches. Tu le serreras aussi fort que tu peux parce qu'il est si volatile qu'un souffle le brisera. Il est si froid... Tu l'embrasseras, n'importe où du moment qu'il frissonne, encore et encore. Qu'il soupire et gémisse parce qu'il est à toi. Il t'appartiendra, tu le possèderas.

Et puis, tu lui feras l'amour. Et parce qu'il est glacé, glacé et glacé, tu le dévoreras de baisers. Son cou, son torse, ses joues, ses lèvres, ses cuisses, ses hanches... Tu piqueras de baisers sa peau et tu le regarderas te supplier.

Et enfin, tu seras en lui. Tu lui feras l'amour sans même savoir pourquoi. Tu l'aimeras sans jamais comprendre comment. Mais ce sont des questions sans importance. Ce qui comptera, ce sera ses muscles qui se tendent et se détendent. Ce qui comptera ce sera sa respiration bloquée, la sueur qui perlera au creux de ses reins et ses baisers, ceux d'un animal sauvage empreints d'une confiance sourde.

Et tu l'aimeras.

...

Mais non Harry. Tu es déjà loin et ce qui aurait pu être ne sera jamais. Tu as rejeté le plus beau cadeau que l'on puisse te faire et tu as fui. Aurais tu peur ? Aurais tu peur que l'on dépende tant de toi, de t'enferrer dans une relation que tu qualifies déjà de malsaine ? Non, tu n'as pas peur bien sûr. Un Gryffondor n'a jamais peur.

Mais alors, pourquoi trembles tu ?

* * *

**... Fin. **

**Bon alors. D'abord je vous remercie d'avoir lu cette fiction. **

**Si jamais elle vous a plu d'une quelconque manière, j'en suis très heureuse. J'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous a plu**

**Bon, maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à aller me cacher, Mel' va me faire la peau xD**

**Merci à tous.**

**Bouya'**


End file.
